Will you be my Valentine?
by Martha Hatsune
Summary: Solo necesitaba que me vieras tú, sentir tus labios sobre mí y no dejar que ninguna otra chica se pusiera en nuestro camino para ser felices.


**Will you be my valentine?**

**Summary: **Solo necesitaba que me vieras tú, sentir tus labios sobre mí y no dejar que ninguna otra chica se pusiera en nuestro camino para ser felices.

Primero que nada… ¡FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN! Espero que se la pasen (y se la sigan pasando bien) en este día y siempre. Este one-shot se lo quiero dedicar a todos los que me conocen (y me siguen soportando a pesar de mis locuras…aunque no lo acepten ¬¬)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Haruhi´s**

_Viernes 11 de febrero_

En un principio la vida en el host no era NADA fácil, pero me he acostumbrado a todo este ajetreo diario. Al acercarse el día del amor y la amistad o mejor conocido en Japón como "Ai to yūjō no hi" la mayoría de la población femenina se acercaba a mis compañeros del club para pedir que fueran "su Valentín", claro que los chicos al no querer salir con ellas simplemente las deslumbraban y salían corriendo; la verdad no me importaba…siempre y cuando _él_ no acepte a ninguna que no sea yo.

Desde la "cita" que tuvimos en el verano, me di cuenta de que él puede llegar a ser muy celoso, pero que siempre va a estar conmigo; que a pesar de que _él_ y su hermano digan que soy su juguete, yo lo amo.

Por fin se acabo TODA actividad escolar ¡hasta el lunes! Toda la escuela se emocionaba con la idea de festejar a lo grande este próximo festejo, ya que iban a poner de todo: desde unos alumnos disfrazados de Cupido para entregar los regalos de quienes no se atreven a darlos en persona…hasta un registro civil falso. A pesar de que algunos festejos se me hacían un poco exagerados, mientras los festejara con mi Hikaru no me importaba, puesto que de él era de quien yo esperaba más ansiosamente esos regalos.

Cuando por fin ya casi salía de esta prisión llamada escuela, oigo que me gritan:

-Haruhi, espérame- obvio esa voz solo podía ser de él…de Hikaru.

- Oh Hikaru ¿sucede algo?

- Te quería preguntar ¿sería mucha molestia que me dejaras ir por ti a tu casa el lunes?

- Solo si prometes no vestirme con esos vestidos llenos de volados.

-Ja ja ja, trato hecho ¡hasta el lunes Haru-chan!

_Lunes 14 de febrero_

Awwww, ¡ya no puedo esperas más! Desde el viernes por la tarde espero este día con la única intención de saber para que me necesite recoger Hikaru. ¡Y ni siquiera…! O ya llegó.

Al bajar de las escaleras para subir a la limusina (odiaba que me viniera a recoger así. Si, es rico pero por que venía así ¬¬) Antes de subir mis ojos se fijan en los de Hikaru, los cuales me invitan a perderme en ellos. Nos veíamos el uno al otro hasta que el chofi (el chofer pues XD) nos dijo:

-Señor ya estoy listo para llevarlos a la escuela.

-Uhm, si ya voy- le contesta Hikaru, lo cual provoca que volteé su mirada hacia otro lado- ¿nos vamos Haruhi?

-Por supuesto.

Durante el camino nos la pasamos hablando de cosas ridículas, pero que nos reíamos a carcajadas por tantas tonterías que decíamos. Cuando le pregunté que donde estaba Kaoru me dijo que tuvo que irse más temprano a la escuela, pues no aguantaba las ganas de ver todo.

Al llegar nos sorprendimos, puesto que había corazones gigantes por todos lados, rojo, rosa y los gritos de enamorados llenaban el lugar. Mientas caminábamos nos encontramos con el resto del Host: Honey-sempai comprando dulces y como era obvio a Mori-sempai con él; a Kyouya vendiendo calendarios y postales de los miembros del club mientras Kaoru lo apoyaba, este último nos saludo y grito: "suerte; y también vimos a un Tamaki llorón siendo arrastrado por los demás, lo cual nos causó mucha risa. Apenas le iba a decir a Hikaru por donde comenzar cuando me toma de la mano y me conduce al salón de artes.

-Pero ¿qué hacemos aquí? Si no te diste cuenta la fiesta es abajo.

-Si pero allá no tengo la privacidad para hacer esto- y entonces me sujeta por detrás de la cabeza para estampar sus labios con los míos, lo cual empezó de una manera muy dulce y tímida, pero nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire, lo cual aprovechó Hikaru para hacerme una pregunta: creo que esto demuestra mis sentimientos, pero a pesar de esto tengo que preguntar ¿quieres ser mi Valentín? ¿Y si la vida lo permite mi novia?

-Por supuesto que si tonto, no necesitas preguntarlo.

Y nos besamos por segunda vez en el día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Waaaa, me sentí Haruhi al hacer este one-shot, de allí saque tanto romanticismo.

Espero que allá sido de su agrado

kises&kissses


End file.
